Returns
by frosteddragon
Summary: It's been a year since Dick left the team and the bats but he's starting to miss them so maybe it's time to go back I suck at summary's but enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own young justice *Sad face***

**Bart is the new Kid Flash**

**Artemis is not tigress but is on the team**

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Returning<strong>

It's been a year since Dick left the team, a year since he walked away without so much as a goodbye to his friends or family he talked to Kadur before stepping down as leader and letting him become the leader again. It was hard for him after Wally had died he needed some time, some space from the others. But now he was starting to miss his friends his family most of all he missed Babs and Tim he never realized before just who much they meant to him, how much she meant to him.

**Dicks POV.**

When I was patrolling bludhaven, it was surprisingly quite tonight. I thought to myself as I ran along the rooftops heading back to my apartment. I had stopped three muggings; two attempted rapes, two robbers, and ended the night with a two-hour long stake out to stop a weapons sale from going down. When I made it to my apartment building grappling up to the window on the 4th-floor landing on the fire escape with a soft thud. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching me I claimed into the small apartment closing the window behind me. I sighed making my way into the bathroom holding my right side when he had stopped the weapons sale it wasn't hard and didn't take long but one of the guards got lucky and stabbed him in my side and it hurt.

Once I got in the bathroom I took of my mask and became Dick Grayson again carefully I took off My Nightwing costume. Clenching My teeth as I pulled it off of the stab wound, I put on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants before I looking at my side it wasn't too bad but it would need a few stitches that's not going to be fun. I took some pain killers before carefully cleaning it. Then I took out the stitch kit and carefully stitched up my side it didn't take long to do, and then I raped it after that I realized how tired I was. So I walked to my bed and lay down going straight to sleep not a minute later.

I woke up when a beam of light from the window hit my face "ughhh" I mumbled into my pillow hoping it would go away so I could sleep some more before rolling in bed and swinging my legs over the side. I ran a hand through my messy raven black hair my eyes half open as I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal and sat down at the table to eat, today I was going back to the watch tower hundreds of thoughts and questions were running through my head 'what am I going to say? It's been so long since I've seen them, What if there still mad at me for my plan? For leaving without saying goodbye?'. I got up and went to take a shower before heading to the watch tower maybe I could make it there in time to see them train?.

When I got out of the shower, I thought of everyone I left that day Artemis, M'gann, Conner, Tim, Bruce, Barbra my mind keep going back to her. Barbra I missed her so much she was always there for me, and I was always there for her till I left her. We were best friends but I wanted to more than best friends, but I never told her that afraid of ruining our friendship. Still lost in my thoughts as I pulled on my Nightwing costume and looked in the bathroom mirror "It's now or never" I sighed putting my mask on and leaving my apartment through the window and heading to the zeta-tube before I could change my mind.

Landing in the dark alley soundlessly I looked around one last time before stepping into the 'out of order' telephone booth punching in the codes for the watch tower taking in a deep breath as the bright yellow light surrounded me.

**None POV.**

'Recognized Nightwing B-01'

The computerized female voice called announcing NightWings arrival. It's been awhile since he's heard it, when the light went down, and he stepped out of the zeta-beam it was quiet and empty everyone was in the training room, so they didn't hear the zeta go off which was fine with him. He quietly made his way to the training room when he got there he stopped in the doorway staying in the shadows and just watching. Batgirl and Wondergirl where sparing Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, Blue Beetle, Kid flash, Lagoon boy, and Beast boy where watching.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips watching them train it didn't take long for Batgirl to win, at that Nightwing couldn't help but smile.

"Good job Batgirl, Wondergirl," Aqualad said as Batgirl held out her head for Wondergirl to help her up which she took a smile on her face

"I'll get you one day" Wondergirl said smiling

"I don't doubt it you're getting better" Batgirl replayed

"Try holding your arms in tighter when you're dodging to keep your balance," Nightwing said from his place in the shadows

"Thx I'll keep that in mind," Wondergirl said then it hit everyone that none of them said that and everyone looked at each other

"Umm who said that?" Everyone shrugged; Batgirl and Robin looked at each other for a second. Batgirls eyes got just a bit wider only a bat would have noticed it she knew that voice she would never forget that voice and from the on Robins face he was thinking the same thing.

"NightWing?" Batgirl and Robin said at the same time looking at the door BG took a few steps closer Robin right behind her. Nightwing stepped out into the light, and everyone gasped at the sight of him.

"Hey guys long time no see huh?" Nightwing said rubbing the back of his neck a slightly nervous smile on his face coming back made him very nervous about how everyone would react, but he tried to hide it the best he could. He hoped Babs and Tim wouldn't notice it; Everyone just stared with shocked looks on their face. M'ganns hand was clapped over her mouth Aqualad just had a small smile on his face Superboy face was as emotions as every. Lagoon boy, blue beetle and Kid flash's face show how surprised they were to see him here Batgirls face showed no emotion like Superboy's. Robin was the first to snap out of the shock as he ran to NightWing. and hugged him as tight as he could like he was afraid that if he let go Nightwing would just disappear again without saying goodbye.

Nightwing Hugged him back "I've missed you so much," Robin said holding onto his brother.

"I know Timmy I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I'm back now ok and I'm not going anywhere," Nightwing whispered back so only Tim (and of course Superboy) could hear him. They stayed like that for a minute before letting go of each other just as everyone else got over their shock and ran up to give him a hug. But Batgirl stayed still not moving from her spot on the sparing mat as everyone else hugged him as everyone started to pull away they started to ask questions.

"Dude where have you been."

"Why did you just leave"

"we thought you weren't coming back."

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Everyone ask the same ones, but he wasn't paying attention to what there were saying. He was just looking past them to Babs she hadn't moved or said anything since he made himself know to them she only crossed her hands over her chest.

"Hey Nightwing? Are you even listening to us?" he wasn't sure who said it but he didn't really care he just walked past them and right up to Batgirl. They all just watch as Nightwing walked in front of Batgirl neither moved for a solid minute till her hands dropped by her side, and Nightwing pulled her into a strong hug. The minute he finally hugged her she threw her arms around his neck holding him close to her. His hands were wrapped around her waist holding their body's closer than they've ever been before; a single tear ran down her face. They stayed like that for what felt like forever everyone else just watched M'gann could feel the waves of emotion and pure happiness coming off them.

When they finally pulled away their arms still around each other for a small moment they just looked at each other. Then Nightwing cupped a hand on her cheek keeping his other hand around her waist pulling her body against his as he kissed was surprised at first but soon she kissed back melting into it, he was strong but gentle, and his lips were soft on hers there body's seemed to fit together perfectly.

Everyone just watched shocked looks on their faces again as Nightwing and Batgirl kissed; M'gann put her hand over Beast boys eye, but he kept trying to see what was going on. Robin cleared his throat awkwardly hoping to get Dick and Barbs to stop kissing, it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable but they didn't even seem to notice Artemis just had a smile on her face.

"Well, it's about time," she said in almost a whisper so Dick and Barbs couldn't hear her Robin looked over at her with a questioning look on his face. She walked up to him when she saw the look on his face at what she had said.

"Ohh come on don't tell me you didn't see this coming?" she said a small smirk on her face waving her hand to the two kissing.

"no, I didn't" Robin didn't take his eyes off them he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on you were trained by the worlds greats detective and you didn't see this coming," she said rolling her eyes.

Robin looked at her for a seconded before looking back at them 'how long are they going to keep kissing its getting weird' he thought to himself.

After another minute or two they stopped still staying close to each other breathing heavily Dick rested his forehead on hers a smile on his face. They finally pulled away from each other still not looking at the others; Kid flash coughed trying to get the attention this time it worked, and they both looked over to the group of hero's and blushed

"Well, it took you too long enough," Artemis said a smirk on her face her arms crossed over her chest this only made batgirl blush more but Nightwing just shrugged his shoulders, and they walk over to everyone holding hands.

I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" Nightwing said then walked off into the kitchen acting like everything was normal, and he didn't just kiss BG on the sparing mats in front of everyone.

When he got in there he saw Flash eating a sandwich, black canary was talking to Wonder Women, and Superman was leaning on the counter with a glass of water in his hands. Nightwing walked in ignoring all the stars he got when they saw him he tried to keep the laugh back when Flash almost choked on his sandwich once seeing him back.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nightwing said as if he never left walking up to the fringe and grabbing a soda "It's good to finally see you back here kid" Flash said and walked up to Nightwing giving him a big hug which he gladly returned Flash chuckled "Well I guess you're not really much of a kid huh?" Nightwing just smiled "Nightwing it's great to see you, " WW said walking up to him gently placing a hand on his cheek then giving him a hug. "It's good to see you too," He said once they broke the hug Superman just ruffled his hair and laughed "Glad to see you back we've missed you Nightwing" Black Canary just hugged him a big smile on her face.

"It's great to be back I've missed you guys," Nightwing said as BC pulled away from the hug "We've missed you too," she said then everyone from the training room walked in they all had big smiles on their faces everyone was happy to have Nightwing back.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be training?" BC said raising an eyebrow at them putting her hand on her hip.

"Umm well, you see we were, but we wanted to come and see Nightwing," KF said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face

"well go finish your training then you can see Nightwing," BC said herding everyone out of the kitchen and back to the gym. Nightwing heard everyone groan in response he couldnt help but chuckle at it BC had almost got everyone out when Robin jumped around and right up to Nightwing and grabbed his left arm pulling him to the door

"Wing come with us to the gym you can help us train everyone here knows you're an awesome in hand-to-hand combat," he said still pulling him towards the others on the way to the gym.

"I don't know Robin Nightwing might want to say hi to everyone since he just got back," WW said as the others leaguers walked near the door Robin stopped pulling and just looked at NightWing. The look on his face is saying 'please please please' though no one but a bat could tell. Nightwing just smiled and ruffled Robins hair "No it's fine I'll go, see you guys later," he said waving as Robin smiled starting to pull him out of the room again "Oh and don't tell Bats I'm back I want to surprise him" Nightwing yelled just as the door to the kitchen closed. They walked down the wall back into the gym where everyone was waiting for the two to get there "ok now that everyone's here ready to get back to work?" Aqualad said as Robin and Nightwing stopped by the sparing mats with everyone else.

Everyone nodded, and Aqualad paired them up to spar. First up where Artemis and Lagoon boy Nightwing just watched standing by Aqualad like he did before he left the team. "If you want to you can give them tips and point out what they did wrong, you always where the best hand to hand combat fighter on this team" Aqualad whispered to him. "And you have a good eye for the small mistakes that I may have missed" he add Nightwing just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest shifting himself to keep presser off his right side. He took some pain killers before he left that morning but his side was starting to hurt again all the hugging didn't help, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

After Artemis and Lagoon boy where done sparing Artemis being the winner and Nightwing and Aqualad both shouting out tips and pointing out the mistakes they both walked off the mats "Good job you two" Nightwing said "Thanks Wing" Artemis said a big smile on her face. Just as Aqualad was about to call the next two up to spar Robin stepped up to the mat "Hey Wing you wanna spar" He said small smile is tugging at his lips. "I don't know," Nightwing said but then Robin said in a teasing tone "come on Nightwing are you afraid I'll win?" so Nightwing just sighed and stepped up to the mat. they both got into a fighting stance, and Nightwing smirked his smirk that said 'oh you asked for it' Robin gulped, and everyone else tried not to laugh at it.

When they began they just stood there for a minute circling each other then Robin ran at Nightwing trying to swipe is feet out from under him but Wing jumped over him and kicked his back making him stumble forward. quickly getting his footing back Robin turned around to face Wing who just smirked again and ran at Robin, Wing threw a few punches which Robin dodged but just barely. Then Robin saw an opening to get his own punch in there and took it the second he could.

Wing went to punch Robin but before he could Robin kicked him in the right side, right on his knife wound. Nightwing let out a small cry of pain and grabbed his side at this Robin stopped and ran to Nightwing who had stumbled back. Everyone to run over to him "NightWing! are you ok what's wrong I didn't kick you that hard" Robin said looking at Nightwing with concern on his face like the rest and the team.

"Its fine really I'm ok just a sore spot that all" Artemis just look at him "And why is it so sore?" she said crossing her arms. "Drug bust" was all Nightwing said before moving his hand off his side and standing up straighter when a drop of blood hit the ground. Robin was the first to see it "Just sore Nightwing your bleeding!" he shouted making everyone look and see the blood dripping onto the floor. "Shit" Was all Nightwing could say before his knees gave out under him. Superboy walked over to him before he could hit the ground pulling Wings arm over his shoulder and putting his arm around his waist then helping him to the med bay without saying a word. Everyone started to follow till Aqualad stopped them "Stay in here and finish your sparing we will tell what's wrong when we can" the only ones that could go to the med bay where Robin, Batgirl, Superboy, Aqualad, M'gann and Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>The med-bay<strong>

Superboy walled in the med-bay and helped Nightwing onto one of the beds by the time everyone else walked in NightWings shirt was already off Superboy was going through the cabinets looking for something. They all walked over to the bed Wing was on." What the hell!" Artemis yelled going over to see where he was bleeding from "Arty its fine I just pulled some stitches really calm down" Wing said trying to get the Archer off his back "You said it was just a sore spot what really happened?" BG said before Artemis could say anything. "Like I said before a drug bust, some thug got a lucky hit and stabbed me," He said nonchalantly as Superboy walked back over with something to clean it with and started to clean it.

Nightwing let out a hiss of pain as Superboy cleaned it "Sorry" was all the boy of steel said as he finished and put the rag to the side "Why didn't you say you were hurt when I asked you to spar with me?" Robin said worry still on his face, but only Nightwing could see it "You know me Rob I can't resist kicking my little brothers butt" he said a small smile on his lips. Robin just smiled when he said little brother it's been so long since he heard that. Sure the team calls him there little brother all the time but it's not the same as when Dick would say it. Superboy started to re-stitch the stab wound after numbing the spot with a shot Dick didn't even flinch.

"You guys can go if you want I'll be fine till Supy here finish's then I'll be right out," he said with a smirk on his face. they all smiled everyone missed that smirk of his and how he butchered the English langue so they all left sure that the others would like to know what's going on right about now.

They all walked into the common room where the others sat waiting doing their own thing to try and keep their minds off of what happened. WG and Blue where watching TV, BB was in the kitchen sitting on the counter with a sandwich in his hands talking to KF and Lagoon Boy was walking into the common room with a glass of water in his hand when he spotted the other coming in.

"Is Wing ok?" LB asked drawing the attention of the others to them soon everyone was sitting in the common room waiting for someone to say something.

"Nightwing will be fine it was just an old wound re-opened from sparing," Aqualad said at that Robin looked down "I didn't mean to kick him that hard," he said looking back up at him "It's not your fault Robin he shouldn't have been sparing in the first place," he said.

"What can I say it happens" Everyone jumped no one noticed that Nightwing had come back.

"Dude stop doing that!" KF whined "Sorry, Conner just finished patching me up so I thought I'd come say bye before heading out." Night said leaning against the door.

"You're leaving so soon?" BG said walking over to him with robin by her side "Can't you stay a little longer?" Robin asked "Sorry Rob emergency at work I have to go" he said and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze "I'll come by the manor soon" he whispered before waving a goodbye to everyone else, giving Babs a kiss then walking to the zeta beams and putting in the coordinates for bludhaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this is very short but I'v been having bad writers block but I manged to get this done and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon_  
><strong>

**_I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! sadly _**

* * *

><p>Bludhaven Dicks POV.<p>

I stepped out of the zeta-beam into the dark ally of Bludhaven. I grappled onto the roof and looked around at the city, my city. Making my way to the apartment. Once I got to my apartment I went through the window in the living room and walked into the bedroom to take off my costume. I went to my closet to get a suit and laid it on the bed then pulled off my Nightwing suit. Once off I changed I walked into the kitchen grabbed a water bottle and got into my car and drove to the office.

Once at the office I walked into the lobby and to the elevator, I hit the button for the top floor, when the elevator opened I walked out and to one of the meeting rooms. Sat down in a chair at the head of a long table ready for a very long and very boring meeting.

Four hours later the meeting finally ended, and I can go home to get ready for patrol tonight. Walking out of Wayne tower and to my car my phone went off I looked at the ID to see Barbra calling me, so I answered.

"Hey Babs, what's up?" I asked a smile on my face I knew her or Tim would be calling me soon to see when I was coming to the manor. "Not much Tim, hasn't shut up since you left." I chuckled at that as I got into my car "Did you need something Babs or did you just miss me already" I asked and I heard her sigh. "Tim and I were wondering when you will be coming by the manor?" She asked "Well I think I can make it this weekend" I replied "Ok I'll tell Tim. Are you going to come back by the Watchtower before them?" she asked I knew I should, to see the rest of the team again and talk to them but.

"I can't maybe next week," I said making another turn on the road "Ok then see you at the manor ok." She said, and I could hear the slightly sad look on her face. "Ok, Barbs see you then," I said then hung up the phone the rest of my drive was in silence. Once I got to my apartment I unlocked the door and walked in I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and went to my bedroom to get ready for patrol.

After a shower and a quick nap it was twelve o' clock so I got suited up for patrol heading out the window. Onto the rooftops, I made my way to the next street over to start my patrol. There was nothing big going on tonight just some break-ins, robberies, attempted kidnappings, and attempted rape. By now it was three o' clock in the morning 'I think I'll stay out for one more hour then call it a night' he thought.

Once I got back to my apartment it was four twenty, so I went to my bedroom undressed and took a shower the hot water felt great on my aching muscles. Then I climbed into bed it took about three seconds for me to fall asleep. I woke up to my cell phone going off reaching my arm over to the nightstand I grabbed it not bothering to check the ID. I answered "Hello," I said words slightly slurred due to me still being half asleep.

"Dick? are you still asleep." I heard the person on the other end say and finally looking up to see who I was talking to. It was Babs. "Oh hey Babs what's *Yawns* what's up," I asked getting up swinging my legs over the side of the bed. And wiping the sleep out of my eyes "Dick its nine thirty why are you still asleep. Don't you have work?" she asked. She probably thought it was weird for me to sleep in normally even when I don't have work I get up early to work out but I slept in today "No not today. Was there a reason you called?" I asked knowing she was getting off topic "Oh yeah right. Tonight the team is having a movie night you wanna come?" she asked, and I could hear the hope in her voice when she asked that. I sighed thinking for a minute "Ok I'll come" I said knowing that she would just come and drag me there anyway "Yes!" I heard her say. I could partially see her fist pumping the air "Ok see you there. don't be late" she said trying to sound threatening on the last part but failing "Ok see you there Babs" I said hanging up the phone.

Batgirl walked into the common room of the Watchtower where the time was sitting watching some news channel a large grin on her face. "Well, Baywatch what did he say?" at that everyone looked to Artemis then to Batgirl and back to Artemis "What did who say?" Wondergirl asked, "I asked Nightwing to come to the movie night" "and?" Artemis asked drawing it out "He said yes," Batgirl said her grin growing even more. Everyone now had a smile on their face saying things like 'sweet' and 'really he's coming' they couldn't wait for tonight. Nightwing had said that he wasn't come back for like a week, but he's coming tonight.

I look over to the clock on the wall it was ten o' clock 'I should head to the Watchtower now' I thought. Walking to the bedroom to change out of the suit, I'm wearing and into my Nightwing outfit. After changing I climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape it was chill out tonight, and I was kind of glad I wasn't going on patrol and spending time with my friends and family.

I made my way across the rooftops to the zeta-beam not far from where I live. As I was leaping over to the next rooftop, I get this strange feeling I was being watched, but I ignored it heading down into the alleyway with the zeta in it.

Recognized Nightwing B-01

The female voice said as I stepped out of the light, Walking to the comm. Room I could hear Artemis and Babs fighting over what movie to watch. I walked in and saw Kaldur was in a recliner, Megan and Lagoon boy on the love seat. Conner on the right side of the couch with Babs on the left Artemis, Gar, Karan and Mal, were on the floor, and robin was on the other recliner. The only seat left was on the couch. I chuckled making everyone, but Babs jump I smirked "Hey guys" I waved as I walked in the room. And sat on the couch next to Babs and Conner putting my arm around Babs's shoulder, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Hello, Nightwing glad you could join us," Kaldur said a smile on his lips. "Glad I could make it to" I said give Babs a quick kiss on the check "So what movie are we watching?" I asked "Well I think we should watch Divergent, but Artemis wants to watch X-men" Babs said looking at me making puppy dog eyes.

"How about we watch The Maze Runner I haven't got to see that one?" I said giving Babs a smile as she pouted. "That works for me," Megan said "Me too," Tim said. I looked around to see everyone nodding their heads in agreement "Ok Maze Runner it is." I said a smirk on my face as I looked to Artemis, who just huffed and put the movie in the DVD player. After the movie finished everyone headed off to their rooms for the night.

The next morning I was the first one up, so I grabbed an apple then went to the gym for my morning workout first I stretched then headed to the rings to warm up. After half an hour on the rings, I went to the uneven bars.

After about three hours, it I had used the rings, uneven bars, and punching bags and it was only seven thirty, so I headed back to my room for a shower. After my shower I left to head back to my apartment to get ready for work no one else was up to see me leave, but some of them would be getting up soon.

Robin was the first to wake up back at the Watchtower he walked into the kitchen half expecting to see Nightwing there, but he wasn't so Robin grabbed a bowl and some cereal for breakfast. One by one the others woke up and wondered out into the kitchen getting their breakfasts ready.

After that night, no one saw Nightwing at the watchtower for a week they all kind of thought he left again. So the one thing Tim was not expecting was for Dick to show up at the manor.

* * *

><p>Tim was sitting in the living rooms on the couch when there was a knock at the door he looked up from his homework to see Alfred walking past to answer it.<p>

When Alfred opened the door, Dick almost laughed at his face; it was of pure shock and disbelief that he could be standing there "Hey Alfie what's up?" Dick said a big smile on his face and the poor butler nearly had a heart attack "M...master Dick?" Alfred said. Finally snapping out of his daze he gave Dick a big hug "It's good to see you come home master Dick" He stepped to the side. "Come in" he waved Dick inside and started to walk to the living room where Tim was "Hey Alfred who was at the door?" Tim asked as Alfred walked in not looking up from his homework "Why don't you see for yourself Master Timothy" Alfred said then walked to the kitchen. Tim looks up to the door and when he saw who was standing there he jumped up and was hugging Dick faster than the flash.

"Hey Timmy," Dick said as he hugged Tim back "Where have you been?" Tim asked letting go of Dick, and the two walked over to the couch. "Sorry, Tim I'v been real busy with work the past week" he sat down with Tim next to him and talked. After a while, Alfred walked in with a tray with two drinks on it he handed Tim a cup of tea and Dick a cup of coffee. "Thx Alfie" Dick thanked him "Your welcome sir" Then Alfred turned to leave but before he could, Dick spoke up. "Hey, Alfie is Bruce here?" he asked, "Master Bruce is in his study," Alfred said then walked away. "Well, I guess it's time to face the big bad bat," Dick said standing up he walked over to the door then stopped and turned back to Tim "Hey Timmy?" "yeah?" Tim looked over the couch to Dick "Can you give Babs a call? Tell her I'm here" Dick asked "Sure" then Dick left the room and walked to the study. Dick stood outside the door of the study he took a deep breath the knocked "Come in" came from the other side Dick opened the door and walked in "Dick?" Bruce said standing up "Hey dad," Dick said rubbing the back of his neck "Been a while, how are you?".


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own YJ plz enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Barbra was doing her math homework when her phone went off she picked it up and checked the caller ID. She looked at her homework and shrugged 'I can finish it later' she thought and hit the answer button "Hey Tim what's up."<p>

"Hey Babs... Dick wanted me to let you know..." But Tim never got to finish cause Barbra cut him off "Dick! You've talked to him what did he say?" She asked she would never say it out loud, but she was starting to worry he had just disappeared again. "Yes I have and if you would let me finish I could tell you what he said," Tim said then paused to make she Barbra wouldn't interrupt him again before continuing." He wanted me to tell you that he's here at the manor now" Tim stopped there knowing that Barbra had something to say, and he had said all he needed to "He's there. At the manor. now."She said slowly "Yep," Tim said then he heard Babs grabbing her keys and rushing out the door to her car.

Tim then hung up and went back to his homework Bruce made him keep his grades up if he wanted to be Robin so need to focus on finishing. About twenty to twenty-five minutes later Tim heard a knock on the door 'Probably Babs' he thought looking up just long enough to see Alfred walking past to the door for the second time that day.

"Ah, Miss Barbra it's good to see you," He said letting her into the manor.

"Hey Alfred, Tim called me he said Dicks here." She said.

"Yes Master Dick is in the study talking with Master Bruce at the moment. You may wait for him in the living room if you like" Alfred said turning to walk to the living room with Barbra following him. "Ok, do you know how long it might be?" she asked as they entered the room.

"No I'm afraid I don't" Alfred said.

"Ok, thanks, Alfred," Barbra said sitting down next to Tim on the couch.

"Not a problem Miss Barbra," he said then walked away.

"Hey Tim," she said as she picked up the TV remote and flipped on the news channel.

"Hey," Tim said still focused on his homework. The two just sat in a comfortable silence both waiting for Dick to come back.

* * *

><p>Bruce just stood there for a minute he couldn't believe Dick was there, his son who was gone for a year was back standing right in front of him. Slowly Bruce walked around his desk to stand right in front of Dick his face had a look of shock on it. After a minute Bruce finally snapped out of his thoughts, he wrapped his arms around him, and Dick did the same. They stayed like this for a minute Bruce almost afraid that if he let go Dick would just disappear again. Once they finally let go Dick looked at Bruce to see a single tear falling down his cheek.<p>

"Dick...Wh where have you been?" Bruce asked his voice cracking a little at the end "Bludhaven mostly, Rio a little bit..." He said they both sat down "Why did you never come home, or at least call or answer our calls?" Bruce questioned not taking his eyes off Dick Even when Dick looked down at his lap, "I..I needed time after what with Wally" He said not looking up from his lap. Bruce lifted Dicks chin gently making Dick look at him "Dick I know that losing Wally was hard for you, It was hard on a lot of us. And I know you need some time away but...A year you never called or answered out calls no one knew where you were, no one could contact you. You could have been dead for all we knew." Bruce took a breath trying to keep his emotions in check, Dick had tears in his eyes but none fell. "I'm sorry I didn't call and that it took so long for me to come back," he said looking Bruce in the eyes.

"It's ok Dickie you came home that's all that matters," Bruce said Dick chuckled. "I think I outgrew 'Dickie' a while again Bruce," he said giving Bruce a smile. "You'll never outgrow it," he said and couldn't help but smile his son was home.

His son was finally home.

After about forty-five minutes of talking about anything and everything Dick stood "I should probably go see Tim and Babs before they hunt me down and drag me out of here." He said a smirk on his face at the thought of Tim and Babs running in the room and dragging him out. "But Barbra's not here," Bruce said slightly confused Dick just gave him one of his all knowing smirks and left the room. Bruce just smiled and chuckled "It's good to have you back Dick".

Dick walked down the hallways of Wayne manor he was happy to be back he missed the manor and everyone in it. Before Dick knew it, he made it back to the living room; he walked in his footsteps not making a sound he could see Barbra's red hair over the back of the couch. He walked to the back of the couch then jumped over landing in-between Tim and Babs; Babs let out small scream "Shit Dick!" She yelled "Dick!" Tim yelled "Don't do that!" as he smacked Dicks arm "Sorry Timmy I didn't mean to scare you" Dick said putting on his best innocent face. Tim just sighed "I need to finish my homework" Then gathered all his things and left to find a place where he could focus and finally finish.

Babs turned, so she was facing Dick more and gave him a big hug which he returned quickly placing a kiss on her scalp "I missed you" She said. But it was slightly muffled by his chest "I was only gone a week Babs" He said pulling back a little to look at her. "I know, but you wouldn't answer our calls again," She said looking down.

"Barbra look at me," He said making her look at him "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls this week. I've just been very busy trying to get stuff done so I can spend a little time with everyone" Dick said then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok, boy wonder, so when are you planning on seeing everyone?" Babs said then laid her head on his shoulder "I was thinking of going up to the watch tower tonight." Dick said placing a kiss on her scalp "I thought there was a big League meeting tonight?" Babs said her brow scrunching up - in what Dick thought was the cutest thing ever - as she thought if she had the date wrong or not. "There is," Dick said and Babs could hear the smirk without even looking up to see it.

"And you're just going to crash it?" She asked already knowing the answer "Yep" Dick said. They both looked up when the door opened to see Bruce coming into the room he looked at the two on the couch and cocked an eyebrow at them. Dick just gave him a big grin a small smile tugged at Bruce's lips "Omg!" Babs said looking at Bruce "What?" he shared a look with Dick who just shrugged "Bruce smiled" she said. Bruce just rolled his eyes at her "Have you two seen Tim, I thought he was in here" Bruce asked trying to change the subject from him. "He when to his room to finish his homework," Dick said, Bruce gave Dick a nod saying thank you before leaving to find Tim. Dick took the remote from Babs and started flipping through the channels "Hey!" she whacked him on the leg trying to get the remote back but failed. "What I don't want to watch the news, the news is boring?" He said smiling as she changed the channel to Supernatural.

It was five when Bruce came into the room saying he was going to the Watchtower for a meeting and that he'd be back later the leaving via the zeta-beams. Tim, Babs and Dick were on the couch watching some action movie when Dick stood up "Well time for me to go."

"You're leaving already?" Babs said looking at him a small frown on her face "Where are you going?" Tim asked he hoped Dick would stay the night but guess not "I've got a league meeting to crash" Dick said. He had that shit-eating grin on his face as he walked to the door. "See you guys later," he said turning to give them a wave goodbye. "Bye Dick," Tim said the turned back to the movie "bye Dick make sure you answer our calls," Babs said giving him a small glare he just smiled."Will do Babs" then he walked out and down to the Bat-cave to changed into his Nightwing suit then zeta to the Watchtower.

* * *

><p>When Batman walked into the meeting room, everyone was already there. Flash, Superman, Wonder Women, Hawkwomen, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow. "You're late" Superman stated when Batman sat down "You're never late," Flash said narrowing his eyes at Batman. trying to figure out why he was late but soon gave up it was impossible to figure out The Batman.<p>

"Let's start" was the only thing Batman said, so Superman stood up and turned on the big halo-screen pulling up a picture of Lex Luther. "We have reason to believe that Lex is trying to reform the light with Ra's al Ghul" He said. and the image changed but before he could say anything else the door opened and Nightwing walked in.

Once changed Dick walked over the large computer picking up his mask from where he left it he put it on becoming Nightwing again then he walked over to the zeta-beams putting in the coordinates from the Watchtower.

Stepping out of the zeta-beam her walked down the hall to the meeting room, once he got to the door he put on a big grin and walked in.

When he walked in all eyes were on him but he just walked over to the table and sat down in a chair in-between Batman and Wonder Women. He put his feet up on the table leaned back in his chair like he never left ignoring all the wide eyes looking his way. "Don't let me stop you, continue" he said smiling. the only ones not looking at him were Batman (duh) Flash, Wonder Women, and Superman, who were there when he first came back to the Watchtower.

Black Canary was the first one to react she stood up and slowly walked over to him she kneeled next to him in his chair and put her hand on his face "Richard?" she asked softly. Nightwing took his feet down and looked at her "Yeah it's me" he said, and she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped he's around her. Soon everyone who didn't know he was back till now was hugging Nightwing. Once everyone went back to their seats everyone was chatting, whatever that was being said before was now forgotten as everyone reunited with Nightwing.

When Nightwing and Batman got back to the Bat-cave, it was nine o' clock. They both walk over to change then Bruce went to the Bat-computer Dick stood behind him for a minute. "Well, I'm going to head up see what Tim's up to Barbra probably left already. then head home for the night" He said then started up the stairs to the manor "Dick" Bruce said not looking away from the computer. "Yeah," Dick said turning to look at him "Do you wanna stay for dinner and maybe the night? I know Tim would love it if you," he said but Dick saw the hidden meaning behind it and smiled "Sure I'll stay" then Dick turned and disappeared into the manor. Bruce glanced over his shoulder a small smile on his lips; Bruce turned back to the screen to work on what they were suppose to talk about in that meeting.

* * *

><p>Dick walk down the hall of the manor to the kitchen to find some food before he went upstairs to finish some stuff for work. Dick got to the kitchen, and it was empty just like he thought it would be Alfred was probably finishing cleaning for the night, and Tim was probably finishing his homework before patrol tonight. "Ahh, Master Dick your back early I thought you and Master Bruce would be gone longer." Dick almost jumped when Alfred walked in. - Almost he was still a bat after all - Dick looked up over the fridge door at Alfred then pulled out a box of leftover pasta "Yeah it ended a little early. Timmy in his room?" Dick said not looking at Alfred as he put the pasta in a bowl and stuck it in the microwave for three minutes. Turning back to Alfred, he leaned on the counter "Yes Master Timothy had something's to finish before patrol tonight." He said they both turned to look at the doorway at the same time when they heard Bruce open the door.<p>

"How was the meeting Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as Bruce walked in and sat down on a stool at the island. Dick pulled his food out of the microwave and sat down opposite to Bruce "Would you care for something to eat Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he walked over the fridge "No thanks Alfred" Bruce then turned to Dick "Bruce? Do you want to say something?" Dick ask after a minute of Bruce just staring at him "can you tell Tim that he can take the night off tonight he needs it. He's been working extra hard this past two weeks" Bruce said then got up to leave "Sure Bruce" Dick said as he put his bowl in the sink walking out after Bruce to see Tim.

Tim heard a knock at his door and looked up from his laptop "Come in" he said and when Dick walked in he had a smile on his lips. "Hey, Timmy whatcha doing?" he asked sitting on the bed. Tim turned his chair around to see Dick better "Nothing really, just bored waiting for patrol tonight" He said and reached behind him to close his laptop. "Yeah about patrol tonight Bruce said that you could take the night off to rest." Tim then got up and walked over to the bed and sat down by Dick "Ok cool, so how did the meeting go?" Tim had a slight smile on his face he wished he could have been there to see the leaguers faces when Dick walked in. "It went great Tim you should have seen their faces when I walked in it was hilarious" Dick said a big smile on his face "I bet it was" Tim said then Dick started to tell him what happened at the meeting. By the end of it, they were both on their backs laughing.

Once Dick left for his own room to turn in for the night, it was ten thirty Tim feel asleep not long after Dick had left, and he changed into his Pjs. Dick walked into his room and changed he got on his laptop for a while to do something's before he could go to sleep. Dick looked at the clock; it was twelve forty-five; he shrugged his shoulder and closed his laptop he walked over to his bed. He crawled in and pulled the covers over himself he laid there for about ten minutes before he fell asleep.

The next morning Dick woke up to a knock on his door "Come in" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When he looked over to the person walking in, he wasn't surprised to see Tim pecking his head in "Bruce told me to wake you up and to get downstairs." Then Tim left again Dick swung his legs over the side of the bed then got up and walked to the bathroom. After getting dressed Dick went downstairs and towards the kitchen for breakfast once he got there he saw Tim, and Bruce was already eating. So he sat down next to Tim and across from Bruce "Morning Master Dick" Alfred said as he set a plate in front of him. "Morning Alfred," Dick said then started to eat his food "Dick the team was planning on going to the beach today you wanna join?" Tim said after he finished his breakfast "Sure Tim" Then everyone went into a conferrable silence with a little small talk here and there till everyone was done eating. Dick and Tim said bye to Bruce and headed to the cave to zeta to the mountain and Bruce went to go get ready for a meeting at Wayne inc.

When they arrived at the cave everyone was in their swimsuits waiting "There you are Rob we've been waiting forever for you" Bart said then noticed Dick. - now Nightwing they had on their sunglasses - "Nightwing! are you coming to the beach with us?" he asked. and Nightwing nodded his head yes "Sweet well go get ready" Bart said, and Robin and Nightwing went to get changed for the beach.

Once everyone was ready they headed out to the beach. Everyone was having a great time splashing around in the water of making sandcastles in the sand it had been about three hours and so everyone gathered on the beach for a snack. Everyone was chatting and laughing when all the bats and Artemis tensed up and looked to the woods "Umm is everything ok guys?" Karen asked, "I think someone's watching us," BG said Nightwing nodded his head in agreement, "We should go back inside now," Artemis said. "Yeah," Tim said everyone was getting up when three small smoke bombs went off so no one could see a thing. Everyone got into a defense stance, but no one ever attacked. But then they all heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and someone grunt then a thud of wheat they guessed was someone falling to the ground knocked out.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked around and was relieved that everyone seemed unharmed, Barbra ran over to Tim who was on the ground "Robin are you ok?" She asked helping him and looking over him. Besides a split lip, he seemed ok "Yeah I'm fine but where's Nightwing?" he asked and looked around in a panic. Once he said that everyone was looking around for the missing bird "I think we need to call Batman" Kaldur said everyone was worried now. Especially Tim and Babs "We just got him back," Tim said looking at Barbra sadly "He can't be gone" he whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey I'm sorry for any miss spelling or bad grammar plz review hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon <strong>_


End file.
